plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrocado
225px |strength = 5 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = Strikethrough |ability = When destroyed: Gain an Astrocado Pit. |flavor text = "Holy guacamole!"}} Astrocado is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /3 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability adds an Astrocado Pit into the plant hero's hand when it is destroyed. Origins It is based on the fruit of an avocado, a member of the the flowering plant family Lauraceae. Its name is a portmanteau of the prefix "astro-," referring to it being in the Galactic Gardens set, and "avocado," the real-life plant it is based on. Its ability is probably a reference to the phoenix, a legendary bird that will rebirth into a egg once destroyed and hatch into a phoenix back again, with Astrocado Pit being the egg and Astrocado being the phoenix. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Trait:' Strikethrough *'Ability: When destroyed:' Gain an Astrocado Pit. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description "Holy guacamole!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. *Description change: Was originally Getting defeated is the pits. Strategies With While Astrocado's stats are average to bad for a 5-sun legendary plant, its Strikethrough trait allows it to give a good beating to your opponent hiding behind a tanky zombie. However, its ability is the real deal; even if your opponent succeeds in destroying it, it will return as a 1-sun plant that only needs a turn of survival to wreak havoc again. It can constantly regenerate itself practically indefinitely, making it a powerful addition to any deck. Since its ability counts as Conjuring a card, you can also activate Dino-Roar abilities such as Tricarrotops or Bananasaurus Rex's, excluding Solar Flare since neither of her classes have any Dino-Roar cards. Each hero can use Astrocado in their own way: *Wall-Knight can cards such as Photosynthesizer to boost its health, allowing it to stay alive for longer or protect it and Astrocado Pit with tough Team-Up plants such as . *Solar Flare can play Pair Pearadise and then this plant to effectively do double the damage on the zombie hero or use Sunburn to play this earlier. She can also use cards such as Berry Angry to make it hit harder and do insane damage. * can Freeze or Bounce zombies that threaten Astrocado. *Chompzilla can boost its stats with Fertilize or (which also makes Astrocado do a bonus attack) to make it even more threatening and harder to take down. She can also play Captain Cucumber since if Astrocado is destroyed, it will Conjure a card into her hand, making it cheaper. However, note that Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size can destroy it easily, as well as damaging tricks like Zombot's Wrath. Even if it "resurrects," letting it fall easily is bad for you, as you will need to spend your resources just to bring it back. Against Since it has only 5 /3 , there are a few solutions for you to destroy it without getting hurt by it, such as Rocket Science, Zombot's Wrath, or a string of other tricks. You can also Freeze it with Frosty Mustache or Ice Pirate to stall this plant for a turn. Take note that it will give your opponent an Astrocado Pit once you successfully destroy it, so if you do not destroy Astrocado Pit, you will have to destroy Astrocado again, wasting your cards. You can also play Quickdraw Con Man to do 1 unblockable damage to your opponent on top of destroying Astrocado. Astrocado Pit See Astrocado Pit. Gallery Holy Guaco.PNG|Astrocado's statistics Astrocado Conjured.jpeg|Astrocado's statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber AstrocadoPetalMorphosis.jpg|Astrocado's statistics after being Transformed into by Petal-Morphosis AstrocadoReincarnation.jpg|Astrocado's statistics after being Transformed from Reincarnation Astrocado Galactic Legendary Card.jpg|Astrocado's card Astrocado4.png|Astrocado costing 4 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability AstrocadoGrayedOutLegendaryCard.png|Astrocado's grayed out card AstrocadoCardImage.png|Astrocado's card image Astrocado Shielded Thanks To Root Wall.jpg|Astrocado shielded Astrocado With Weird Expression Attacking.jpg|Astrocado attacking Ae06qrw_QXmAQp101-MGRA.png|Astrocado next to Astrocado Pit 2 traits astrocado.jpg|Astrocado with two traits or more frozen astrocado.jpg|Astrocado frozen AstrocadoDestroyed.png|Astrocado destroyed Old AstrocadoStat.jpg|Astrocado's statistics Astrocado Conjured By Photosynthesizer.png|Astrocado's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Astrocado conjured by CC.jpg|Astrocado's statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber Trivia *It is the second plant in the series that is based on an avocado, the first being Guacodile. Category:Fruit cards Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants